Road Trip
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick, Jackie, the kids, and her parents go on a little road trip so they can attend a wedding. When they stopped to eat Jasmine wanted something specific but nobody could figure out what. Jasmine finds a way to help them figure it out though!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Road Trip**

Nick, Jackie, their two children, and Jackie's parents were all on there way to Jackie's cousin's wedding which was being held a few hours from Vegas. Nick drove while Jackie sat in the back to try to keep their daughter Jasmine occupied. At least the baby was easy, he just slept. Her parents rode in a separate car because there wasn't any room with the two car seats.

"Houden seepin." Jasmine said as she looked at the baby.

"Yeah Houston's sleeping, don't wake him." Jackie said.

"Shhhhh." Jasmine said putting a finger to her lips.

"That's right." Jackie said with a smile.

"Dada Shhhhh." Jasmine said.

Nick laughed "Ok, I'll be quiet." He assured her.

Jackie got out Jasmine's coloring book and a pack of crayons so she could color.

"Petty." She said as she scribbled a couple of lines with her crayons.

"Oh yes, that's so pretty. Is that for mommy?" Jackie asked.

"No, Ampy." Jasmine replied.

"Oh for your grandpa, that's nice." Jackie said.

Nick laughed "Denied." He said looking at Jackie and she laughed.

A few minutes later Jackie's cell phone rang. "Hey Jackie, we have to stop for gas at the next town we come to." Her mom Aubrey said.

"Ok, I'll tell Nick to stop too." Jackie said.

"Ok, we'll see you in a bit." Aubrey said before ending the phone call.

"Nick, my parents need and get gas at the next town so let's stop with them."

"Alright." Nick said.

A few minutes later Nick said "Look over there Jasmine, there's a deer."

Jasmine saw the animal and her eyes got wide

"Ohhhhh" she said as if she was mesmerized.

Nick laughed "You don't see those in the middle of Vegas do you?"

Not long after that Nick pulled into a gas station parking lot.

"Honey I'm sorry but I seriously have to pee, you're going to have to watch the kids for a minute." Jackie said as she jumped out of the car.

When she came out of the restroom Nick was waiting for her. He had Houston in his arms but Jasmine was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jazz?" Jackie asked looking around for her.

"Over in the candy isle with your mother. She's probably trying to grab every candy bar she can get her little hands on." Nick said with a laugh. Then he said "Would you take him so I can go to the bathroom?"

She held out her hands so he laid the baby in her arms. The baby opened his eyes.

"Come on sweetheart; let's go find your sister and your grandma." Jackie said as she headed over to the candy isle.

Just like Nick had predicted Jasmine had about 5 candy bars in her hand.

"No no Jazz, you can only get one." Aubrey was telling her as she was trying to wrestle some of the candy bars out of her hand.

"Is she being a handful?" Jackie asked with a grin.

"Oh no, not at all." Aubrey said sarcastically, but she said so with a smile.

"So how is the drive so far with the two little munchkins?" Aubrey asked.

"He's been sleeping the whole time and Jasmine has actually been pretty good."

"That's good." Aubrey said and Jackie nodded.

"Hey, I'm going to get Nick and me some coffee, do you want any?" Jackie asked.

"No thanks." She said.

Jackie walked away to go get some coffee.

Jackie's dad Rich, walked over to where his wife and granddaughter stood.

"Would you keep an eye on her while I go make a phone call?" she asked.

"Sure." He said.

Aubrey handed him all the candy bars and walked away.

"Alright Jasmine, let's go pay for this stuff." He said as he grabbed Jasmine's hand.

He didn't know all of the candy bars were all Jasmine's, he thought they were for everyone so instead of buying only one he bought all of them!

Meanwhile Jackie was just about to get the coffee's when Nick came over to her.

"Hey Jacks, wait before you do that." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Are you hungry? I know I am." He said.

"Yeah, I am a little."

"Well, there's a restaurant right next door, let's eat before we hit the road again."

"Alright, let me go find my parents and see what they want to do." She said.

Nick nodded.

She found Jasmine and her dad waiting by the door.

"Hey dad, do you want to get something to eat at that restaurant next door?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about getting a hot dog or something, I'm hungry."

"Good, then let's do it." Jackie responded and then she asked "Where's mom?"

"Here she comes now." Her dad said as he looked up and saw her walking thier way.

"Hey, everyone's hungry, we are going to eat before we leave." Jackie said.

"Fine with me." Her mother said, and then she nodded at the bag in her husband's hand.

"What is all that?" she asked.

"All of the candy you handed me." He said.

"You bought Jasmine all of those candy bars, are you crazy?" Her mother said with her voice rising slightly.

"Oh they were all Jasmine's, I thought they were for everyone." He said.

"No, she wanted all of them, and I told her she had to pick one." Her mother replied.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? You handed them all to me so I figured you wanted me to buy them, I don't read minds you know."

Her mother just sighed.

Jackie chuckled at her parents antics and then said "I'm going to go change the baby's diaper in the car and grab his bottle, I'll meet you guys in the restaurant in a few minutes."

She then walked outside.

"Mama" Jasmine called after her but Jackie was already out of earshot.

"Mama bye-bye." Jasmine said sadly.

"Mama will be right back kiddo, let's go find your daddy and then we'll go get a table." Her dad said.

Jackie came back a few minutes later. The baby was now awake and he was getting fussy.

"Shhh, shhh, I know you're hungry, I've got your bottle, just let me sit down and I'll feed you." Jackie said as she took a seat next to Jasmine in the booth.

"I ordered you coffee." Nick told her.

"Thanks." She said as she began feeding the baby. He immediately was content again.

A few minutes later the waitress came and took their orders.

"And what would you like for the little one?" She asked, nodding at Jasmine.

Before Jackie could answer, Jasmine looked right at the waitress and said "I ceem."

The waitress laughed and Jackie just rolled her eyes and said "No, you're not having ice cream for lunch, nice try."

Jackie ordered Jasmine the chicken strips.

The waitress came back a couple minutes later with their drink orders. She even brought a kids cup for Jasmine.

Nick took a drink of his coffee. "Yikes that's hot." He exclaimed as he quickly moved the cup away from his lips.

Jasmine took a drink of her water "Hot." She exclaimed and then she giggled like crazy.

Jackie burst out laughing. "That's not hot you goofball, that's ice water."

Jasmine gave her a devilish grin in return.

While waiting for their dinner Nick said "Jazz tell Grandma and Grandpa what we saw in the field."

"A dad" she said.

Aubrey looked at her with a puzzled expression "You saw a dad in the field?" she asked sounding confused.

Nick laughed "No Jazz, not a dad, we saw a deer."

"Oh a deer, that makes much more sense." Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"A deh" Jasmine said.

"That's right, a deer." Nick said to his little girl with a smile.

When their food arrived Nick looked at Jackie who was still feeding the baby. "Do you want me to take him so you can eat?" he offered.

"No, I got him, he's almost done anyways, but thanks hon." Jackie said.

So instead of feeding the baby Nick cut Jasmine's chicken strips for her but Jasmine didn't look satisfied.

"Mama duck." Jasmine said.

"What sweetie?" Jackie asked.

Nick arched his eyebrow "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure she just called you a duck."

"That's what I thought she said too." Jackie said puzzled.

"Mama duck." Jasmine repeated.

Jackie looked out the window, she didn't see any ducks, and she had no idea what Jasmine was talking about.

"Nicky, you're a CSI, help me figure out what she's talking about." She told him.

"I just told you, she called you a duck." Nick said with a smirk.

"Big help" Jackie mumbled.

"Mama Duck." Jasmine said once again, she was clearly getting frustrated because Jackie didn't understand her.

"Sweetie, I don't know what you want." Jackie said apologetically.

Jasmine frowned at her mother. She was tired of trying to explain herself so she picked up a piece of her chicken strip and dropped it into Jackie's coffee.

Jackie was just about to scold her when she finally realized what she wanted.

"Oh she wants ranch dressing to dip her chicken strips into. She meant to say _dunk_, not duck."

"Boy Jackie, we could use you at the lab, I would have never figured that out." Nick said.

Jackie laughed "I'm not a CSI, I'm just a mom." She said.

She ordered Jasmine a cup of ranch dressing and when the waitress brought it Jasmine eagerly dunked a piece of her chicken strip in it.

"Mmmmm." She said happily when she took a bite.

She sat there quietly eating like a good little girl for a few minutes but then suddenly she took a piece of her chicken and threw it on the table in front of Jackie.

"No Jasmine, you don't throw food on the table, that's not nice." Jackie said sternly.

"Houden." Jasmine said quietly.

She sounded like she was sad and surprised that she had gotten scolded.

"Oh, you were trying to share with Houston. That's nice of you sweetheart but Houston is too little to eat chicken so you eat it." Jackie now felt bad she had scolded her.

Jasmine reached for the piece on the table but Jackie beat her to it. She wrapped that piece with a napkin and put it out of Jasmine's reach.

"Not that piece though, it's icky." Jackie said.

"Icky" Jazz repeated.

"Yep it's icky, eat those pieces." Jackie said as she pointed to the pieces that were still on Jasmine's plate.

Jasmine obeyed and didn't say anything else until she had finished all of her chicken strips.

"Wow Jackie, don't you feed that kid?" Aubrey joked.

"Only once a day." Jackie quipped with a smirk.

Aubrey laughed.

"Mess" Jasmine said as she showed Jackie her hands, they were covered with ranch.

"Here kiddo, let daddy wipe your hands off, mommy has her hands full with the baby." Nick said.

Jasmine let Nick wipe her hands.

"I ceem." Jasmine said sounding hopeful as she looked at Nick.

Nick looked at Jackie.

Jackie nodded "Yeah, she can have ice cream, she's been good, and she even ate all of her lunch." Jackie said with a smile.

When the waitress came back Jackie ordered Jasmine a cup of vanilla ice cream.

When the waitress brought it Jasmine smiled from ear to ear but the little girl also noticed that something was missing. She looked at Jackie and pointed to the top of her ice cream. This time Jackie knew immediately what she wanted.

"I bet they don't have sprinkles here, I'm sorry." Jackie said.

The waitress smiled "we don't have sprinkles but I think there is something I can put on there that will make her happy." She said as she picked up the ice cream and walked away.

"Bye bye i ceem." Jasmine said sadly as she watched the waitress walk away with her beloved treat.

Jackie laughed "she's bringing it right back Jasmine." She assured her.

A couple minutes later the waitress came back with her ice cream. She had drizzled the ice cream with chocolate syrup.

Jasmine's eyes grew wide as she looked at the chocolaty goodness.

"Try that." The waitress said with a smile.

Jasmine hurriedly grabbed her spoon and took a bite.

"Mmmmmm." She said happily.

The waitress laughed "I'm glad she likes it."

"Jasmine what do you to the nice lady?" Jackie said.

"Yummy." Jasmine said as she took another bite.

Everyone laughed.

"That's even better than a thank you, it tells me how much she likes it." The waitress quipped.

Jackie laughed.

"Yummy was cute Jasmine but tell her thank you as well." Jackie said.

"Tank ooh" Jasmine said.

"You're welcome cutie." She said.

Then she looked around at everyone else "is there anything else I can get any of you?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Thank you for doing that for her." Jackie told the waitress as she nodded at Jasmine.

"No problem, thanks for coming in." The waitress said with a smile before she walked away.

The adults finished their coffee while Jasmine finished her ice cream, and finish it she did, there was not a drop left of the ice cream or the chocolate syrup.

Everyone cleaned up their mess before leaving the restaurant.

Nick and Jackie got the kids buckled into their car seats and then they all hit the road once again. As they drove along they wondered what else this little road trip had in store for them.

The end! I hope you liked it! Reviews always welcomed!


End file.
